Dying to Survive
by wounded warrior
Summary: Jack and Ellen are leading the rebellion in the 3d war... they have captured a spy but why dose this dude have wings? There black so he can't be an angle Ellen/Jack pairing and Fang/Max theFIRSTeverMAXIMUMRIDE&WARRIOR HEIR CROSSOVER!
1. Chapter 1

03:35

(A/N) I do not own Maximumride or the Warrior Heir

Also you need to know that this fanfiction takes place Jack and Ellen's Senior year at Trinity Highschool and Jason, Seph and Madison died in the second war. Also the Roses are Itex.

Fangs POV

His eyes slowly flickered open just in time to see another punch coming before it landed on his nose. He heard the crack of bone as blood splattered in every direction. His head sprung backwards upon impact. A blow as hard as the one he had just received would have sent him flying but seeing as though he was bound by a combination of duck tape and rope to a wooden chare, it simply just fell backwards. His head bounced once as it collided with the concreat. Where was he? The room was dark and the floor was concreat; so a basement possibly? He shut his eyes and winced at the pain flowing from his throbbing nose and head.

Who was this guy? He had to be some kind of highbred because he was sure a lot stronger than him and Arie combined together.

The mysteryous figure kicked him in the ribs and once again he heard the crack of bone. He tried to scream but found his mouth duck taped. He could barley breathe. Forget barley, he couldn't breathe at all. He came to the conclution that he, Fang was going to die from the lack of air in a basement. Just perfect.

"JACK HIS FACE IS BLUE DON'T KILL HIM BEFORE WE KNOW WHO SENT HIM!" shouted a girl who he couldn't see and that was the last thing he heard before he drifted into sweet uncousousness.


	2. Fluff

03:35

(A/N) I do not own Maximumride or the Warrior Heir

Also you need to know that this fanfiction takes place Jack and Ellen's Senior year at Trinity Highschool and Jason, Seph and Madison died in the second war. Also the Roses are Itex.

Fangs POV

His eyes slowly flickered open just in time to see another punch coming before it landed on his nose. He heard the crack of bone as blood splattered in every direction. His head sprung backwards upon impact. A blow as hard as the one he had just received would have sent him flying but seeing as though he was bound by a combination of duck tape and rope to a wooden chare, it simply just fell backwards. His head bounced once as it collided with the concreat. Where was he? The room was dark and the floor was concreat; so a basement possibly? He shut his eyes and winced at the pain flowing from his throbbing nose and head.

Who was this guy? He had to be some kind of highbred because he was sure a lot stronger than him and Arie combined together.

The mysteryous figure kicked him in the ribs and once again he heard the crack of bone. He tried to scream but found his mouth duck taped. He could barley breathe. Forget barley, he couldn't breathe at all. He came to the conclution that he, Fang was going to die from the lack of air in a basement. Just perfect.

"JACK HIS FACE IS BLUE DON'T KILL HIM BEFORE WE KNOW WHO SENT HIM!" shouted a girl who he couldn't see and that was the last thing he heard before he drifted into sweet uncousousness.

(A/N I DO NOT OWN THE WARRIOR HEIR OR MAXIMUM RIDE)

WARNING FLUFF AHEAD This is a moment shared between Jack and Ellen.

Chapter 2 Nightmeres

Jack thrashed wildly in his bed causeing Ellen to wake suddenly. They were upstairs in his bedroom(A/N their not having sex). She would come over on long nights such as these. On nights that both of them were plouged with nightmeres of what their future might hold and what hellish memories they had already endured. Tonight it was Jack who suffered.

He shivered as sweat rolled off of his forehead. The scars on his chest were visable only when he slept. Many times Jack had been tortured for information and every time he had remained more silent than the grave. So they had taken a whip to him and even hot irons were used at times. Yes, Jack had a good reason to be worried even a bit nervese. Ok, so if he told anyone that he was completely terrafide, everyone would be sure to understand. Sure he had reason to be afraid but he would not show it.

"Jack…Jack wake up." Ellen said as she shook him. His eyes shot open and he gasped and began to quiver. She looked down on him and saw relief wash through his eyes. Jack reached up and began to stroke her hair and pulled her close to him until her head was once again resting on his chest. He kissed her forehead again as he continued to stroke her hair.

"What was it this time?" questioned Ellen in a whisper so soft that he could barley hear her.

"Nothing." Jack lied through his teeth while trying to calm his ragged breathing.

"Jack…"

"Just let it go Ellen, it was just a dream." He said cutting her off sharply.

His tone was harsh and his eyes where cold. It must have been a bad one then thought Ellen as she lifted her head off of his chest and kissed him quickly on the lips. He sighed.

"Go back to sleep Ellen, I'm fine." Stated Jack, with no emotion behind his words at all.

At that Ellen turned on her side so that she was faceing the wall and not tutching any part of him. Ellen had never been the type who found silence unbearable but this was torcher. She hated how the nightmeres plagued him. When she was alone, in her own bed they plagued her as well but Jack was always enough to keep the nightmeres at bay and it hurt her knowing that she could not do the same for him. Maybe, it was because she had grown up behind the Roses ever watchful eyes.

Minets or it could have been hours, she couldn't tell passed on in silence until she could feel one of Jack's arms sliping under her head and the other around her waist, pulling her as close to his body as he could.

He burrowed his face into her hair and kissed the back of her neck gentaly once before whipering,

"I love you Ellen, never forget that. These dreams are not something I share with you because I have no wish to cause you any more pain than I already have." His voice was gental and reassuring and she knew that he spoke the truth.

He was able to sound just passionant enough without sounding subductive.

Ellen slid her one of her hands up until it covered Jack's hand and their fingers locked tightly, as if a small breaze could break them apart. But they both new it would take the gates of hell to do that and probably not even then. They had narrowly excaped death by a hair's width to many times almost losing each other in the prosess.

Jack nearly been tortured to death in their last encounter with the roses and the cold hard truth was that Ellen didn't know how much longer they could keep them at bay. Jacks' will to live was strong but the Roses lust to kill him might prove stronger the next time they had him in irons.

But for now at least they were relatively safe. Jacks arms where holding her tightly against him and she could hear his breath on the back of her neck, that was now steady, though she doubted that he was truly asleep. She could feel the heat that radiated off of his body. She could see dawns first light slip inbetween the window blinds of Jacks room. Signafying the fact that they had once again manedged to suvive another night but now they had to face a new day with no way to be prepared for what it might bring.


	3. wings with attitude

(A/N)….. idk I just like putting that there

Chapter 3

Wings with Attitude

When Jack had gone down to the basement he found not one but two people down there. Some girl, blond beautiful and deadly. He had had to revert to magic; something he wasn't to crazy about doing, in order to bring her down. But the end result of the fight was that he won and she wound up tied down by magic cords to a chair on the other side of the room from the other bird kid.

Talk about a crazy day. As if one bird freak spy wasn't enough for anyone to deal with.

He looked her up and down quickly as if trying to decide something. He lingered in her eyes but instead of fear he found just a look of boredom, like she had this capture thing down to a fine art, that no one seamed to care about anymore.

Jack grabbed a fist full of her hair and got up in her face.

"What the hell are you?"

The bird girl sighed and rolled her eyes.

"You forgot the freak part."

"What?"

"Never mind, just usually when people ask what I am they add freak at the end of the sentence."

"I can't imagine why. But you're just stalling. So what are you freaks exactly?"

" What If I don't wanna tell you?" the girl answered in a flirtish manor.

"Then the last thing you will ever see in this world will be your guts pouring into your lap."

"I've never heard that one before. You up with it on your own?"

"Yes, you could say it's a kind of trade mark." Jack of course was bluffing, when he killed, it was never for pleasure and his blows always killed instantly, little or no pain was ever felt. He could tell by her eyes however that she believed him.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

At that Jack let go of her hair and backed away from her and toward the other bird kid. He knelt down and pulled a dagger from the inside of his boot. He then shoved the dagger underneath the other ones neck. It was amazing how much a person can change over the cores of a few years.

"I suggest that you, what the phrase cut to the chase, because it's early and my hand you see has a bad habit of falling asleep. I would hate myself if my hand were to slip and slit his throat. He looked the girl straight in the eyes and watched a tear roll off her cheek and hit the floor.

"We, as in Fang and I are hybrids. 98% human and 2% bird. We were created and experimented on by Itex."

Jack released his grip, and removed the dagger from under Fangs' chin.

"See that wasn't so hard now was it?" Said Jack in a cold tone. Their story would probably check out but that didn't explain why they were here.

"You forgot to mentchen your name."

at that very moment Ellen walked threw the door with a very astonished and shock expression on her face.

"MAX?!?"

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe (evil laugh)

Me: murtag put that away right now!

Murtag: It's just such a cool sword

Me: This is not your story and that is not your sword, that is the Waymaker belonging to Ellen.

Murtag: This weapon belongs to a girl?

Me: Yes it dose

(Narsuda comes in and grabs Murtag by the tie and drags him out the door. Leaving me thinking she'll set him straight or turn him gay and where did he get such a nice tie?)


	4. Old Friends of Foes?

Chapter 4

Old Friends or Foes?

Jack looked Ellen and then back at the bird kid, obveusly confussed.

"Hold up a sec, you two know each other."

"Ellen? Is that really you?"

"Yes! Oh it's been far too long. What's it been? Seven years give or take a few?"

"Something like that."

"I'm sorry I should have known, who else besides the Flock has wings?"

"Um birds do."

"Ellen do you care to explain?" asked Jack in a very annoyed voice. Ellen looked him in the eyes for a moment but he turned away.

"It's rather a long story. The place the red rose would leave me for training was called the school. Max was um…. One of the roses pet projects…"

"And now the roses sent them to kill us great."

"What? We weren't sent here we're running from the school."

"Really? And you want us to believe that?"

"Jack, she's not evil, she can be trusted. She was my only friend in that place; she wouldn't kill anyone."

"Yeah but your forgetting one thing, I trusted you and you tried to kill me. So how can we know that someone that you haven't seen for seven years isn't going to try."

Ellen hung her head ashamed…"Jack that was… I mean how many times… Jack it was nothing per…"

Jack cut her off. "yeah, yeah, yeah I've heard it all before. "It's nothing personal Jack. That's what Longbranch said the last time she got a hold of me but guess what? The fact that it wasn't personal didn't make it hurt any less when she was turning my back into a jigsaw puzzle. So I'm sorry that that line doesn't work with me. I thought you knew me better than that."

Lovers queral…. Oh how britter sweet and yada yada yada…………………………. Im not gonna put up the next chap till I get 10 more reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! please review!!!!!!!! Or I will….. force u to sing the song that never ends for th rest of all etunaty!!!!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAH(evil laugh)


	5. Chapter 5

**So people I thought I would try and co-write this story, if anyone is interested that is? So is anyone? Let me know please!**


End file.
